futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Rucka Rucka Ali (President Rucka)
Rucka Rucka Ali was born in West Bloomfield, Michigan on January 27, 1987, as Andy Joe Rucker. Not much is known about him. He started making parodies in his bedroom when he was in high school. Ali became a dropout, and began focusing on his music career. He was then signed to Pinegrove Records. He made par odies and ran for president in 2012, but failed. In the Dark (America) Ages, Rucka Rucka Ali was the last person on the ballot and was elected president. Rucka was 31, when he was elected. He lied about his race saying he was born in Hawaii, and didn't know what was his real nationality, but then revealed he was white Catholic. Though his song "Lets Go Jesus" was categorized as satanic by religious organizations and political parties. "Rucka the Nazi" was a song by Weird Al's daugther who went by the Queen Nina, was a song that targeted Rucka's left position in politics, and it parodied a Taylor Swift song. The name was similar to "Rückkehr der Nazis" meaning return of the nazis. Although, he claimed he wasn't a Nazi. His country was more sexist than Saudi Arabia. In 2025, US troops sent by President Ali occupied Libya, The Democratic Republic of Korea, United Kingdom, and France. Where he quickly took over North Korea, and Libya and annexed them. Weird Al's daughter, Queen Nina targeted Rucka again with the second song "You Sucka Sucka" which parodied a Justin Bieber song, which claims to be his arch-nemesis. Then, Ali sent people after her. She was raped in 2034. Rucka Rucka Ali then started a new religion known as Ruckism, and told everyone to believe in his teachings or die. Everyone categorized him as a Nazi. He began calling him self a Nazi. He quoted, "That song "Emo Like a Nazi" was real. My mom couldn't afford nice clothes, so she went to the Hot Topic, to buy me sh**ty clothes." He killed Justin Bieber. UK and France eventually bombed America and splited it between them East and West, and Ali commited suicide on March 30, 2039, but the news was wrong when they recently found he was found alive. In recent news Rucka Rucka Ali was found alive. Records Rucka was signed to Pinegrove Records until Pinegrove had a joint-venture deal with Capitol Records, ending his career as an independent label artist. *''Straight Outta West B - 2008 (Pinegrove Records)'' *''I'm Black, You're White & These Are Clearly Parodies - 2010 (Pinegrove Records)'' *''Probably Racist - 2011 (Pinegrove Records)'' *''Rucka's World - 2012 (Pinegrove Records)'' *''South of the Horror - Halloween 2015 '' (Pinegrove/Capitol) *''Emo is In - 2015 '' (Pinegrove/Capitol) *''Herro, I'M BACK! (as DJ Not Nice) - 2016 '' (Ruckus/Pinegrove/Capitol) *''Great America (as Toby Qu**f) - 2017 '' (Ruckus/Pinegrove/Capitol) *''Oh, Herro, USA (DJ Not Nice and Toby Qu**f) - 2018 '' (Ruckus/Pinegrove/Capitol) *''It's Better Without Me - 2019 (Ruckus/Pinegrove/Capitol) '' *''And You Thought I Died - 2025 '' (Ruckus/Pinegrove/Capitol) *''The End the Ruckus As We No It - 2027 '' (Ruckus/Pinegrove/Capitol) *Bagels and Dreidels (as Seymour Schwartz) -TBA *''The Return of the Black Guy Chronicles - TBA'' *Where Is He Now? - TBA Category:Presidents of the United States Category:ASB